


Stranded Again

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, human names only even though its not human au, i was so sick while i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Kiku is stranded on that one island again. But this time he’s stuck alone with Alfred.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Stranded Again

**Author's Note:**

> There was this challenge where you pick two numbers and it gives you two prompts that you gotta mix together. I got ‘stranded on an island’ and ‘first time.’ So that’s what this fic is.

Waves crashed on the rocks, spraying droplets of water that mixed with the pouring rain. The beach, once fit for a travel brochure, had become too intimidating to approach. Kiku had seen these shores countless times, yet he didn’t know their name. He called it ‘This fucking island.” Ludwig had lovingly coined that name after their third shipwreck. He wished Ludwig was there to unintentionally lighten the mood. Even Feliciano would be a welcome sight, despite his whining. 

“Why’s it so cold? I thought this was supposed to be a tropical island,” Alfred whined. He was curled up in the fetal position under their makeshift lean-to, soaked and shivering. 

“Maybe you’d be warmer if you’d gathered more sticks instead of berries,” Kiku said. 

“I can’t build on an empty stomach.”

Kiku sighed. He looked over at Alfred, envying his bomber jacket. It looked warm, at least compared to his own coat. Kiku’s clothes were drenched, but he didn’t have anything else to wear. 

“How’re you not freezing to death?” Alfred asked. It sounded more like a complaint than a question.

“Oh, I’m quite cold. I’m just good at keeping quiet about those things.” 

“Well, if we’re both cold, then I guess we’ve got no other choice.” Alfred scooched a closer to Kiku until their shoulders touched. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We’ve gotta cuddle, dude. Conserve body heat and stuff.”

Kiku’s cheeks turned pink. Even though they were being civil, they were still at war. A temporary truce for the sake of survival was one thing, but cuddling was a step too far. “You know that’s not appropriate,” he said. 

“Yeah, but look around. There’s no way that anyone’s gonna rescue us in this weather. We’re gonna be stuck all alone for who knows how long, so we kinda have to put all this war stuff aside, you know?”

“I suppose you have a point.”

Alfred grinned. He looked a little too happy to be getting so close with his enemy. He unzipped his jacket. “Alright, get in here.” Before Kiku could say anything, Alfred pulled him into his lap. He zipped his jacket back up with Kiku inside. It was so tight that Kiku could barely move, and the way his cheek pressed up against Alfred’s chest felt a bit too intimate. 

“This is highly unconventional,” Kiku said.

“Yeah, but it’s warm, right?”

Kiku had to admit, this was working better than he’d expected. His legs were still freezing, but his torso and face were nice and warm. The latter was mostly due to embarassment, though. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain hit the trees. He started to relax, letting go of the day’s stress and sinking into a much-needed nap.

He awoke to find Alfred stroking his hair. He jolted, causing Alfred to flinch.

“What are you doing?” Kiku demanded. 

“You looked cute while you were sleeping, so I just kinda started petting your hair,” Alfred said. He seemed a bit embarrassed, though Kiku assumed he was faking it. 

“I’m not a cat, you know.”

“I just- I dunno, I thought it would be relaxing, I guess.”

Kiku raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you weren’t trying to seduce me?” 

“I- wait, what? Seduce you?”

“Don’t play dumb. The cuddling, the smile, the petting… Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Seriously, I wasn’t trying to do anything like that.” Alfred seemed pretty genuine, but Kiku refused to accept that. Alfred was dense, but not that dense. 

“Oh, sure. What’s next? Should we kiss for warmth? You want to have sex so that the friction will heat us up? Is that what you want?”

Alfred’s face was beet red, and his heart was hammering so hard that Kiku could feel it. “Dude, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you okay?”

Realization hit Kiku like a train. “Seriously?”

Alfred nodded. “Though, now that you mention it…”

Kiku sighed. Sure, Alfred was handsome and exactly his type and they were miles away from any witnesses and they could totally get away with just about anything, but still. Even if he was totally touch-starved and freezing and-

He kissed Alfred. He knew it was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He put his hand on Alfred crotch. Alfred’s breath hitched.

“Wait, slow down,” he said. He spoke quietly, as if he was afraid someone would hear them.

“Oh, are you more of a romantic type?”

“Not exactly. It just that, uh, this is actually my first time, so I kinda want it to be kinda… I dunno. Special, I guess?” 

That caught Kiku off guard. Alfred was relatively young, but he seemed like the kind of guy who would have some experience. “Should we just stick to kissing, then?” 

“No, just- just be gentle.”

“I’ll do my best.” He pressed up close against his partner and cupped his face in his hands. He kissed Alfred gently, starting with a few innocent pecks and slowly working up to frenching. He slowly trailed his hand down Alfred’s chest and stopped just above his crotch. “Are you ready?” he whispered. Alfred nodded. Kiku managed to get both of their pants down without leaving the jacket. 

“How’d you do that so fast?” Alfred asked.

“I’ve had a few thousand years to practice. Now, just relax.” Kiku slowly sat down on Alfred’s dick, moaning softly as it entered him. He got down to the base and stopped. He looked into Alfred’s eyes. This was really happening. He was really taking his enemy’s virginity, and it felt amazing. He gave Alfred a short kiss before he started riding. 

Despite the cold weather, Kiku’s whole body felt hot. His breathing grew heavy, and sweat rolled down his skin. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Kiku!” Alfred moaned as he came. The feeling of semen filling his asshole sent Kiku over the edge. He came all over Alfred’s stomach, panting heavily. 

Once he caught his breath, Kiku said, “Congratulations on losing your virginity.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Alfred replied with that stupid, loveable grin. Kiku kissed his cheek.

“This is our little secret, okay?”

Alfred nodded. “I won’t tell a soul.”

“Hey, Ludwig, I think I found him!” a familiar voice called from the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert curb your enthusiasm theme song here


End file.
